


Late at Night

by masserect



Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1430176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masserect/pseuds/masserect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With everyone else heading off to bed after a trip to Tartarus, the original three members have a moment to themselves. Old fill from the now-defunct <a href="http://p3kinkmeme.livejournal.com/">Persona 3 kink meme</a>. Original prompt: <i>Shinjiro/Akihiko/Mitsuru. Hot sex after beating up Shadows.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Late at Night

This must be what it felt like to be a father, Akihiko thought as he watched the 'children' go off to bed. Bleary-eyed Yukari, ignoring everybody and everything as she headed for the stairs. Junpei, still grinning, assuring anyone who would listen that _he_ could have kept going for another ten floors, hah, or why not twenty, even as he wobbled on his feet. Minato, pale and drawn. Ken, keeping his head high but dragging his spear behind him; Koromaru at his heels, dragging his tail. And Fuuka, better off than the others but looking a little guilty, as if it was her fault that she couldn't join the battles. Aigis was the only one who showed no signs of fatigue, but then again, she was a robot. 

A _robot_. Akihiko shook his head. It was probably a good thing that there were still things in this world that could surprise him.

"You're getting soft, Aki."

And then there was Shinji, who either never looked tired, or always did. Akihiko wasn't sure yet, and if _he_ didn't know, nobody else did either. Shinji, just sitting there on the couch with his hands in his pockets, legs stretched out under the table.

"Maybe," Akihiko agreed, because Shinji was the only one listening. "They're catching up well. Maybe it's time for us veterans to retire."

Shinji laughed. He made it sound like a grunt or a snort, but he couldn't fool Akihiko that easily.

"Shit," he said. "You're making me feel old."

Akihiko tossed his gloves on the table and sank down on the couch to Shinji's left. "I'm feeling it already," he said, groaning as he sat down. His legs ached. Well. His entire body ached, but the legs stood out against the background noise. He must be getting careless with his stance. Or maybe it was just the stairs. That damn tower was full of stairs.

"We did well today." Mitsuru rounded the table and sank into a padded chair, not quite as gracefully as usual. Akihiko followed her with his gaze, and Shinji elbowed him in the shoulder.

"Still the same," he muttered, giving a somewhat challenging glare from underneath that ever-present beanie. "Eh, Aki?"

Akihiko smirked. "Mitsuru," he said, rather than turning to answer Shinjiro's barb. The redhead had leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes, but now she opened them again and arched a brow at the boxer.

"Hm?"

"Come over here." Akihiko beckoned with a hand that felt strangely naked after the constant pressure of his gloves. Mitsuru gave him a questioning look.

"This had best be important," she said, "Akihiko. I will not deny that I too feel the strain of Tartarus." Her smile was thin, and a bit self-contemptuous. "Today, my legs..."

"It will only take a moment."

Mitsuru's expression did not change, but after a few moments, she rose and stepped around the table and came to stand in front of him, hands on hips, looking down.

He may be tired, but so was Mitsuru, and Akihiko was still the better fighter. She yelped when he pushed her off balance and pulled her down on his lap, until he shut her up with a fierce, hungry kiss that made the surprised outburst melt away into a rather less dignified squeak. Reflexively, she clung to him, hands fisting in his vest, and he held her tightly as his tongue played with hers.

Shinji was chuckling when they parted, both short of breath

Mitsuru, still on his lap, hands on his shoulders and an expression somewhere between outrage and desire on her face. "Akihiko!" she sputtered, eyes glancing nervously to the side.

"There has never been any secrets between us," Akihiko said, and tightened his arm around her waist. "Sorry, I just had to shut him up."

Shinji's mirth did not abate at that. "Fine," he said, and seemed to be trying hard to suppress his grin. "I take it back. You're not entirely the same as before."

Akihiko did nothing to hide _his_ grin, one hand slowly wandering south to cup Mitsuru's rounded, firmly tone behind. She squirmed a little in his grasp, but not enough to make him stop. He could smell the scent of sweat on her skin now, washing away the perfume she usually wore; it was like a crack in the armour that let him glimpse the human inside. He'd never got around to telling her that her natural scent turned him in ways no artificial fragrance could, that no matter how complex and expensive, a perfume worn by dozens of women all over the country could not compete with the unique tone of the one and only Mitsuru Kirijo. He probably never would, either. He hadn't changed _that_ much.

"You two okay with displays like that?" Shinji asked, glancing up at the stairs. 

"They're all asleep." They probably should be as well, Akihiko thought, but he wasn't feeling a lot like sleeping.

Was feeling a lot like anything _but_ sleeping. His grip on Mitsuru tightened, a finger slowly sliding up and down the cleft of her buttocks through skirt and panties. Shinji couldn't see it, and Mitsuru was not resisting.

"Your legs," he said, dismissing Shinji's concerns, "wasn't it?" And when Mitsuru still did not object, he eased her legs up, across Shinji's lap. "Give me a hand with that, would you?"

Shinjiro had a hand on Mitsuru's knee before he seemed to realize what he was doing, but he kept it still. "Is this really a good idea...?" He looked up at Mitsuru, who smiled thinly, but with a little more warmth this time.

"It's fine. But this is only an invitation. It is up to you if you respond."

" _Tch_." Shinji's lips twisted into a thin, sardonic smile. " _You're_ the one who hasn't changed." But even as he spoke, he was unzipping Mitsuru's tall black boots, and once they came off, he started massaging her long, smooth legs. Shinjiro's hands were rough, but he could make them feel surprisingly soft if he made an effort. Akihiko knew that from experience. But he was not about to be outdone.

"Guess I'll give you a _hand_ ," he said, and pulled Mitsuru's skirt up a little to gain access to her thighs. Mitsuru purred and slid her right arm around his neck; began to stroke his chest with her left hand. 

"You spoil me, Akihiko."

"You deserve it." His hand snuck in underneath the skirt, sliding up the inside of her thigh, and he felt strong muscles twitch as he teased her sensitive skin. She parted her legs a little more, as if extending another invitation.

Usually, he might have teased her for a little while, but not now. Not tonight. His hand moved firmly up until his fingers brushed something warm, soft and silky. 

Mitsuru squirmed a bit at his touch as he slid his finger up and down, easily tracing every crease and fold through the moistening silk. When he pulled back, there was a faint sheen of fluid on his fingertips, and he held his hand out to Shinjiro.

"Wanna taste her, Shinji?"

Without comment, without stopping his massage, Shinji sucked on his fingers, tongue swirling around them for a few moments before he pulled back.

"You taste like leather," he said. Akihiko chuckled; yeah, he probably did. At least he _thought_ those gloves were made of leather. It was sometimes hard to tell with things found in Tartarus.

"You'll just have to get to it at the source, then." 

Mitsuru chuckled and stood up; Akihiko shuffled back in the couch until he was pressed firmly against the back and spread his legs, and Mitsuru sat down between them. Something black and lacy slid down her legs and pooled on the carpet; Shinji bent to pick up the discarded panties.

"Seems like something you'd wear," he commented as he peered down at the black silk; then tossed them on the table. Akihiko eased Mitsuru's skirt up a little higher, and she spread her legs, sitting right on the edge of her seat, back against his chest. His next target was obvious, and he could feel Mitsuru's nipples even through her shirt and bra.

"You spoil me," she repeated, eyes slowly closing, long eyelashes fluttering a bit as she leaned her head against his shoulder. She slowly raised her hands and placed them over his, tightening his grasp on her breasts, even as Shinji knelt between her legs.

"Looking good," he remarked, and then Mitsuru jumped a little, hands tightening over Akihiko's.

He felt a little guilty when he pulled free so he could pull her shirt up. Her bra was black, too, and lacy silk - part of a matching set, naturally - and he couldn't get at the clasp from here, but he managed to pull it up and off her breasts.

Mitsuru purred gently and turned her head, lips seeking his, as he let his hands settle on her chest again, this time with nothing between his skin and hers; purred a little louder when he pulled gently at her dark, stiff nipples with callused fingers.

"He's pretty good, huh," he said when she broke the kiss.

"Very." Her skin was flushed, now, and there was an unsteady note in her voice, despite her attempts to conceal it. She had pulled Shinji's hat off, he noticed, and had one hand fisted in his matted hair; he could feel the other on his thigh, stroking and squeezing through his pants.

He couldn't see what Shinji was doing down there, but when Mitsuru made a little humming noise and began to move her hips against him, he guessed that there were fingers involved now - Shinji's surprisingly soft tongue on her clit and... probably two fingers, he thought, slowly easing in and out of her yielding flesh. He was painfully hard, straining against his pants, and caught between his body and Mitsuru's to boot, but there was nothing he could do about that now. 

Mitsuru's grasp on his thigh tightened, nails digging in. She gave a soft, unsteady whimper and ground her shoulders against his chest; then, suddenly, she drew a sharp, deep breath and arched up, eyes wide and staring at the ceiling as she shivered and shook, hips thrusting and gyrating wildly against Shinji's fingers and tongue.

Not until it was all over did she let that breath out in a deep, satisfied sigh, head falling back against Akihiko's shoulder, soft, red lips pressing lightly against his cheek and chin, her breath coming fast and hot against his skin. Her hands fell limp at her sides, away from his thigh and Shinji's hair, and then she just lay there silently panting with Akihiko's arms around her.

"Not bad," Shinji said as he straightened up. He wiped slick, clear fluid from his chin with his thumb, smirked as he held his hand out to Akihiko, who licked him clean.

"You taste like leather," he said, even though the taste of Mitsuru was the foremost thing on his mind, and Shinji smacked him on the head. Mitsuru giggled girlishly and stirred, slowly sitting up. She leaned forward to give Shinji a kiss, then chuckled when he let go again.

"I think it's your turn now," she said, still not quite steady. "We... Is there anything you would like?"

Shinji snorted. "Aki and I have some catching up to do." Akihiko felt his cock twitch in anticipation. "You think you can take another go?"

It wasn't until Mitsuru nodded that Akihiko realized that Shinji was still speaking to her. "Yes," she said. "I believe so."

"Then he's just gonna have to give it to you. Get down here, Aki, you know what I want."

Aki knew indeed, and it was enough to make him giddy with excitement. Not that he'd ever admit it. 

Mitsuru got to her feet, swaying a little, and Shinji steadied her as Akihiko shuffled to the side and rose; Mitsuru gratefully sank back down on the couch, and Shinji backed down, allowing Akihiko to take his place.

Mitsuru was wet and flushed, the neatly trimmed bush of dark red hair crowning her sex lay slicked against her skin. Shinji had done a thorough job.

"You ready?" he asked, looking up, and Mitsuru nodded; put a hand to the back of his head to guide him down.

The scent of her arousal was deep and strong, and he felt as if he was going to break his abused zipper if he didn't get those constraining pants off before long, but Shinji was already working on his belt. 

Akihiko put his hands on Mitsuru's hips and leaned in to taste her.

This was just as great as he remembered, and he lost himself in the licking, sucking and tugging with his lips, and the sensation of having his pants pulled down and his aching cock finally free from its constraints was only a pleasant bonus far in the distance. It wasn't until he heard Shinji's voice from behind that he snapped out of it.

"Sorry, Aki, you're gonna have to make do with spit."

"I can take it," he said, turning to look over his shoulder for a few seconds before diving back in between Mitsuru's creamy thighs. Shinji had dropped his coat and unzipped his pants; he had found a condom in one of his pockets and had rolled it on, and stood poised, looking even bigger than Akihiko remembered. 

"I can take it," he repeated, and Mitsuru jumped when he ended the sentence by wrapping his lips around her clit and sucking. Shinji grunted, and he felt warm fluid dripping on him; then something hard and rubbery smooth spreading it around on his skin. Shinji dribbled another glob of spit on his dick and pushed gently but firmly, and Akihiko arched his back, grit his teeth and pushed back, doing his best to relax and accept the intrusion.

Shinji pulled back and gave him another glob of spit, then tried again, forcing the thick head of his cock against the slowly yielding entrance.

Akihiko grunted when it popped inside, tightening his grasp on Mitsuru's hips. It was rough, taking something so thick with no preparation, no proper lube, but he liked it that way. 

He grunted again when Shinji pulled back a little, only to push in again, deeper this time.

Grunted _again_ when Shinji found the right pace and angle to make liquid fire curl its way up his spine. He growled and began to meet those thrusts, trying to increase the pace, the friction, but Shinji was having none of that and simply slowed down, matching him and keeping everything just the way he wanted it, and Akihiko had no choice but to accept it. He met Mitsuru's gaze, and her eyes were full of desire when she bent down to give him a quick kiss before pushing his head back down between her thighs.

It was hard to keep at it the same way with Shinji - distracting him. Each thrust rocked his body and made precision difficult, but he still had his hands free, so he gave her two fingers to compensate for his less than accurate tongue; twisting his hand and curling both fingers up towards that one spot, and Mitsuru gasped as he found it.

Akihiko gasped as well, when Shinji pushed into him with a little more force, and the liquid fire became jagged and electric for just a moment, and if his body shook, it wasn't just because of the impact of Shinji's hips against his raised ass. His cock felt as though it was about to burst, and he could only groan in gratitude when Shinji reached around his hip to wrap a large, callused hand around it.

His only regret, as odd patterns began to flash before his eyes, was that he couldn't hope to last much longer. A few minutes of that was all it took: Shinji's cock stirring up molten fire inside him, Shinji's hand slowly pumping his almost painfully hard erection, and the taste of Mitsuru's beautiful pussy in his mouth. His head was already spinning.

So was Mitsuru's. He heard her suck in another deep breath, stifle another of those high-pitched, unsteady moans, and felt her hips begin to move again, thrusting against his fingers and tongue.

She was going to come before him, he decided, and redoubled his efforts while he still had control over his body; tongue lashing faster, fingers pressing harder against that spot with each thrust, and it did not take long before Mitsuru's hips stopped their movements. Her body arched up once more, trembling as her fingers clawed at his neck and shoulders, and it seemed to go on even longer this time. He heard her gasp, drawing another deep breath, and yet another before it was finally over and she collapsed smiling and sweating on the couch.

Akihiko wasn't far behind, but Shinji knew that, and had slowed down to a point where he was just hovering on the brink, desperately trying but not quite reaching. Akihiko growled in frustration and tried to thrust back, but it was no use. Shinji wasn't giving an inch.

"Mitsuru," he heard, and it seemed from the strain in his voice that Shinji wasn't too far off himself. "This one's just about done. You wanna save the carpet?"

Akihiko hadn't even thought of that, but he didn't have time to do so even now. Mitsuru allowed herself to slide down on the floor and slowly eased herself in so she could wrap her lips around his cock, and _then_ , finally, Shinji began to speed up again.

It was all Akihiko could do not to roar when he finally came, hips bucking, fingers digging into the couch pillows, and Mitsuru _squealed_ as he filled her mouth. She swallowed greedily, tongue working fervently up and down his shaft, and Shinji wrapped his hands around his hips and sped up, as if Akihiko's bucking, twitching, shuddering orgasm had just about set him off, too.

Akihiko was still hard, with his throbbing cock still enveloped by Mitsuru's hot, soft lips when Shinji went rigid behind him and he felt the cock inside him twitch, once, twice, and then again and again, until Shinji finally let out a deep sigh and collapsed, leaning heavily on his back.

Mitsuru was the first to stir, crawling out from underneath him and slowly pulling herself up, slowly tugging her clothes into some semblance of order.

"Fortunately," she said, and smoothed her skirt, "tomorrow is a Sunday. The rest will be most welcome."

"So you don't want to do this again tomorrow afternoon?" Shinji asked, and Akihiko snorted. 

It was probably like this for parents, too. Putting the kids to bed before any... adult activities could take place. Of course, that association caused a lot of other problems, but... it was probably something like that.

The moment Shinji got off him, he was going to go up and crash straight into bed.

Up on the stairs, Junpei Iori swore to himself for the sixth or seventh time that night that he would take what he had just seen with him to the grave. Not a word, to anyone, _ever_. And now that it was over, he was going to go right back to bed.

He'd probably have to do something about that enormous boner first, though.

He had a feeling that the memory of Mitsuru's naked boobs would stick with him for a great _long_ time.


End file.
